


Friends to Friends

by GhostCrumpet



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fake Marriage, Fake Relationship, Jealousy, Undercover Mission, small space sexytimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 02:26:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10548482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostCrumpet/pseuds/GhostCrumpet
Summary: Darcy has her first undercover mission as a newlywed to Bucky Barnes. Her real boyfriend, Steve Rogers, might just have a slight problem with that.(Darcyland April Fool's smut challenge day #5 - small spaaaces!)





	

**Author's Note:**

> BETAD BY CHRISSIIIISSSSSHHHHRRRRRR SHE IS AMAZING I LURVE HER  
> all remaining mistakes mine.

“They’re out,” Natasha said from her console. Steve breathed a sigh of relief and yanked off the headset he’d been wearing for the entire evening. The op was a success, and his stomach could stop clenching. She was safe. It was fine. She was coming home to him. The good guys won, and the bad guys would shortly be in handcuffs and on their way to jail.

That still didn’t make him feel entirely easy, and he knew he’d only feel fully relaxed when Darcy was back in his arms. He hated that she went on missions without him, now that she’d graduated to being a full fledged member of the team. But he had no right to hold her back from what she wanted - to help, to protect, to serve. Not when he’d fought for just that very right back in the 40’s.

Natasha shot him a knowing look as he got to his feet and nodded to her, leaving the room. As he strode down the hall, and punched the call button for the elevator, he took a few deep breaths. He emerged on the roof landing pad just as the quinjet was touching down. He stood there, spine ramrod straight as he waited for the ramp to hit the ground. Bucky disembarked first, blue eyes sliding right on by. Bucky may have been Steve’s best friend, but that didn’t mean either of them were particularly comfortable with the nature of the mission - Bucky and Darcy had gone undercover as newlyweds.

There’d been a lot of above-the-waist touching, and no small amount of kissing during the op, and Steve had needed to wrestle all of his jealousy down and remind himself that Darcy  _ loved _ him.

Still, he was grumpy, waiting for her to disembark. A few minutes later, he was still waiting, as the rest of the team filed off the plane and scooted towards the elevator, leaving him alone on the roof. Finally he huffed out a breath and stormed up the ramp.

“Darcy!” he called.

“Yahuh,” she answered, from somewhere in one of the equipment areas. He frowned as he ducked his head to keep from bumping it on the door frame.

“Darce?” he asked, his frustration leaving him as his girl turned from where she was stowing gear away.

“Sorry,” she said with a bright smile, and then she was in his arms with a happy sigh, her hair pulled back tight in a ponytail for travel and denying him the ability to tangle his fingers in her curls. “Sorry, I had to get a few things put away, because Barnes was bitching about not being able to find anything, and-mmph!”

Steve was, quite frankly, sick of hearing about anything to do with Bucky, or the mission, or anything that wasn’t directly related to his girl and how good he wanted to make her feel. It definitely wasn’t because he’d spent the last few days watching his best friend romance his best girl. Nah. Wasn’t that. At all.

Darcy’s lips were soft under his, and he could taste the faint hint of her lemonade chapstick as he chased the flavour with his tongue. She moaned and leaned up on her tip-toes, kissing him harder.

“Hey soldier,” she said in a dizzy, dazed voice when he finally broke the kiss. “What was that for?”

“Missed you,” he groused, and then he stepped fully into the small gear locker, his broad shoulders blocking most of the door. Darcy meeped quietly, which just spread a smirk across his face. “There’s no camera feed in here, right?” he asked, as her eyes widened at the implication.

“Steve!” she said, half laughing, half shocked as he closed the gear locker door behind him, trapping them both in the small space.

“That’s right. Steve. Glad you remember my name,” he growled as he sank down to his knees.

“Oh my god, are you… jealous? Of Bucky? It was a mission,” she said, mirth dancing in her expression, mirth that he intended to wipe away with a few short movements of his body against hers. He’d show her mirth. He’d show it to her all. Damn. Day.

“To be jealous, I’d have to be worried about losin’ you, doll, and I know that leaving hasn’t crossed your mind,” he said with a smirk as he reached up for the small zipper tab that kept her in the cat-suit, similar to Natasha’s. He had to say, she looked amazing in it. He figured she’d look better out of it.

Darcy’s breath stuttered from her lips as he peeled her out of her uniform, all those beautiful inches of skin revealed to him.

“Do you know how hard it was for me?” he asked, startling another laugh out of her.

“Hard?” she snickered, and then fell quiet when he glared at her. “Ahem.”

“Watchin’ you making eyes at another man, touching him? Knowing that it should’ve been me the entire time…” He pressed an open mouth kiss to her belly as he spoke, his hand slipping up to cup her breast through her bra.

“You’re too visible,” she gasped, her fingers finding the back of his head, “you knew that.”

He growled in response and yanked her catsuit down around her knees. She whined at him, wriggling as he worked his fingers into her panties.

“Look at you, making all sorts of tactical decisions,” he purred as he stroked the soft skin beneath her underwear, finding her wet already. “Gonna make a few of my own… right… now…”

“Ste-eve,” her breath hitched in her throat as his thumb flicked up through her folds and found her clit, circling over it slowly, and then rapidly until her fingernails scratched at the back of his neck. He pressed more kisses over her hip, inhaling the salt-thick scent of her arousal in the small space.

“My girl,  _ mine _ ,” he whispered as she shivered right up to the edge of an orgasm and he held her there.

“Stop… dammit, stop teasing,” she cried out, leaning back against a perilously stacked heap of gear.

“My name,” he said, urging her closer still.

“Steve,” she whined, and then moaned in relief as he slipped a finger, then a second, up into her. Her nails raked over the back of his neck as she shuddered through a brief, hard orgasm, and she panted up to the ceiling.

“Fuck,” was all she could say after several moments of him petting her skin gently.

“Damn straight,” he agreed, although he knew that wasn’t quite what she’d meant. He lumbered up to his feet, still having to duck in the small quarters. “C’mere,” he whispered, catching her mouth in a gentle kiss. She sighed and kissed him back while he made short work of the zipper on his trousers.

“Love you, you crazy, jealous-” she fell quiet as he hauled her up his body with one arm, letting her sit her round, plush little ass on his forearm as he braced against the wall. Then she gasped as he lined himself up and slipped into her quickly. Warmth flushed through him as he hung onto her, holding her to his body, letting her adjust, and then… he groaned and pulled out, the tight grip of her undoing him.

This was his home, in her, with her. He shuddered along with her as he fucked her hard, the imprint of wires and cabling making their mark on the underside of his forearm as his world narrowed down to Darcy, the scent of her hair, and the feel of her body. Her boots dug into the sides of his calves as she tried to gain leverage, to control the punishing pace he was setting. It was too much though, and she gave up, her arms wrapped up around his shoulders as she quaked in his arms and then came undone for a second time, followed closely by him.

He breathed hard into the top of her head, and then sank with her down to his knees, holding her tight against his chest, still inside her, reluctant to move.

“Hated him,” he said after a moment of just listening to her soft breathing. “Hated myself for hating him. Just… needed to remember you were mine.” He felt guilt rolling through him, because he’d been rough with her, had even maybe doubted her while she was gone… pretending to be his best friend’s wife. It wasn’t fair, it was just the job, and certainly she’d seen him go on no few missions similar to the one she’d been on…

Maybe he wasn’t a better man, then.

He felt the delicate touch of her fingers on his cheek, and he opened his eyes to look down at her. She was smiling, and it made his heart flip over in his chest.

“It’s okay,” she said, brushing her fingertips over his lower lip. “I get it. Sometimes we just need a little reminder that what we’ve got is real. I’m here for that. I’m here for everything about you, good, bad, jealous… even the snoring.”

“I don’t snore,” he said, a little indignant, but he couldn’t ignore the glow in his chest at her words. She huffed out a laugh and lowered her cheek to his chest, resting there with a sigh.

“You keep telling yourself that, soldier, and I’ll pretend I don’t have a stash of earplugs in my bedside table,” she replied. He grumbled, but wrapped his arms tighter around her.


End file.
